


she's okay. she's safe.

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one answered the first time she knocked, so she knocked again. Foggy had to be home. “Please open up.” Karen said, knocking a third time – this time as hard as she could.<br/>The door opened and the person who opened it was not Foggy. Unless having one swollen eye changed someones appearance completely. “Fuckin’ A, what happened to you?”<br/>“You’re not Foggy.” Karen mumbled, just seconds before everything went black and she crumbled to the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's okay. she's safe.

Karen held onto her arm as she walked down the hallway of Foggy’s apartment building. She knew she was probably better off going to Matt’s, but Foggy was closer and she was having enough trouble seeing and walking as it was. Her shoulder was dislocated and one of her eyes swollen shut. There’s blood dripping as she walks, but Karen wasn’t sure where it was coming from.

She stopped at what she assumed was Foggy’s door, if she remembered correctly it was on the third floor, six doors down. She lost track of counting a few times, but the blurred numbers look like C6. She thought. Karen removed her hand from her arm and brought it up to the door, knocking on the door.

No one answered the first time she knocked, so she knocked again. Foggy had to be home. “Please open up.” Karen said, knocking a third time – this time as hard as she could.

The door opened and the person who opened it was not Foggy. Unless having one swollen eye changed someones appearance completely. “Fuckin’ A, what happened to you?”

“You’re not Foggy.” Karen mumbled, just seconds before everything went black and she crumbled to the floor.

* * *

 

Karen didn’t have any idea where she was as her eyes – no, eye – opened but she was not in Foggy’s apartment, she was not in Matt’s apartment, and she was not in her own apartment. So where the hell was she?

She began to sit up and looked down at her arm. She remembered her should being dislocated and even though was in pain and her arm felt still, her shoulder seemed to be back in place. Karen let out a groan as she pulled herself to her feet, trying to go through the events of the night before. She vaguely remembered walking home, vaguely remembered being jumped – she’s happy she doesn’t remember that very well, and she vaguely remembered banging on someones door thinking it was Foggy’s.

Karen walked through the apartment, which thankfully had a similar layout to Foggy’s, until she found the kitchen. The man who had answered the door was leaning against his counter, the paper in his hand and a mug in his hand. “Who are you?” Karen asked, her voice rough from just waking up and from trying to contain the pain she was feeling.

He looked over at her and set the paper and his coffee cup down, taking a step over to her. Karen stepped back and he held his hands up. “I ain’t gonna hurt you.”

“Who are you?” She asked again.

“The guy who let you in, set your shoulder, cleaned you up, and didn’t just leave you in the hallway to die.” He retorted. Karen fell silent, the man had a point. But she wanted a name. When he took a step toward her again, she stepped back again. “I’m Frank. Now will you stop moving?”

“I’m Karen.” She said as Frank came toward her. His hand reached up to her face and he gently grasped her chin, turning her head to the side.

Frank was silent as he inspected her face, then her shoulder, then her arms. “I know.” He said as he walked away from Karen - he didn’t tell her to follow, but she did anyway.

“How?” She asked. Frank opened a first aid kit and began to look through it for more bandages, waving her over he finds a few more.

“I went through your purse to find your ID.” Karen wanted to be angry that he went through her purse, but she understood. She’d probably do the same if some strange person knocked on her door late at night then passed out.

Frank began to remove the bandages on her arms and clean her wounds again. Karen didn’t look at them, she was terrified of the way she looked right now. “Wanna tell me what happened?”

“I remember… Walking home from… From work, I was staying late to help prepare some cases… I kind of remember getting jumped.”

“How many?”

“Three. Four. I can’t remember.” Karen shut her eyes and tears fall down her cheeks. “I remember passing out for a few minutes.. I remember getting up and walking.. I knew Foggy lived by, I thought this was Foggy’s place.”

Frank let Karen talk as he worked, removing each bandage, cleaning each wound again, and bandaging them again. He knelt down to work on the few bandages on her legs and the second he touched her leg, Frank pressed her hands on his shoulders and shoved him back, taking a step back. “No!” She exclaimed, the hand she can move easily coming up to her face to cover her mouth.

He looked up at her, at the tears streaming down her face, and the look of horror on her face. Frank tried to keep his cool but his stomach is filled with rage as he watched Karen remember more things about what happened. She didn’t need to say what happened for Frank to know. “It’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you. You’re safe.” Karen didn’t know why she believed what Frank said. She didn’t know him, but she felt safe.

Karen looked down at Frank and nodded slowly, allowing him to move towards her and bring his hands to her legs again. Karen kept her eyes on Frank while worked, needing to keep her eyes on him to remind herself that she’s okay. She’s safe.

 


End file.
